1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a new soft magnetic composite material—soft magnetic ceramic. Particularly, the invention concerns a process for the manufacturing of new soft magnetic ceramics having improved soft magnetic properties and its use.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The present soft magnetic ceramic belongs to the class of the soft magnetic composite (SMC) materials which are based on soft magnetic particles, usually iron based, with an electrically insulating coating on each particle. Following the traditionally powder metallurgy process, the SMC are obtaining by compacting the insulated, with lubricants and/or binders, particles. Obtained in this manner, SMC materials have a higher degree of freedom in comparison with that of commonly using steel laminates. During the compaction process, it is possible to obtain the SMC material of three dimensional shapes possessing a three dimensional magnetic flux. As a result, this increased interest in the SMC materials in the last decades and improvements of the soft magnetic characteristics of the SMC materials are the subject of intense studies in order to expand the application of these materials. In order to achieve such improvement, new powders and processes are continuously being developed. In addition, the values of the saturation of magnetic induction, and electric resistivity are very important parameters of SMC materials. But due to the high content of lubricants and/or binders, which are using for improving of resistivity and hardness of SMC materials, the values of magnetic induction are reducing. Best known SMC materials possess the values of saturation of magnetic induction of 1.2-1.6 T whereas the saturation of pure iron is about 2.2 T. The present process of manufacturing obtains a magnetic ceramic characterized by high value of the saturation of magnetic induction and high electric resistivity simultaneously.